You're such a beautiful lie
by CoquilleD'or
Summary: Kagome é uma Taijiya recém treinada que recebe a inesperada tarefa de ser a mais nova tutora do Clã. Seu primeiro aluno é Inuyasha, um jovem misterioso do Sul, que parece trazer com sua chegada mais problemas para os Exterminadores. UA, KagxInu, SanxMir, SessxRin.
1. Chapter I

**Notas:** Oka galera é minha primeira fic publicada, então sem pressões, por favor. O resumo está horrível, eu sei, e é triste constatar que a inspiração que eu não tenho para escrever desaparece ainda mais rápido quando o assunto é o resumo. Mas mandem reviews com críticas e comentários para eu ter uma noção de como estou indo! Devo demorar a atualizar porque vida de universitária é difícil, tsc. Mas vou fazer todo o esforço possível, prometo.

Os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à nossa querida Rumiko Takahashi. A imagem utilizada como capa foi encontrada na internet, fonte desconhecida. E eu tirei o título da história da música do 30STM, "A Beautiful Lie".

**Resumo:** Kagome é uma Taijiya recém treinada que recebe a inesperada tarefa de ser a mais nova tutora do Clã. Seu primeiro aluno é Inuyasha, um jovem misterioso do Sul, que parece trazer com sua chegada mais problemas para os Exterminadores. UA, KagxInu, SanxMir, SessxRin.

* * *

**You're such a beautiful lie**

**por CoquilleD'or**

Capítulo I

. . .

- Aproxime-se, Higurashi.

A sala mal iluminada fedia a óleo de peixe, usado para acender as lamparinas. O cheiro forte impregnava o ar e pairava pesadamente, como um fantasma, sobre os ombros de tudo o que permanecia no local por mais de alguns minutos. Do lado de fora a tênue luz do luar coroava a brisa quente da primeira noite de verão, que soprava mansa sobre casas e florestas, acariciando suavemente as criaturas que estivessem em seu caminho. A cabana rústica onde se encontravam era simples em todas as suas formas: poucos cômodos, poucos móveis, pouco conforto. Como deveria ser toda moradia dos Taijiya.

A mulher escorada no batente da porta deu dois passos hesitantes para dentro, desejando em seu intimo afastar-se da sala o mais rapidamente que seus pés conseguissem correr. Prostrou-se a meio caminho de uma grande mesa onde uma anciã estava sentada, quase escondida. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados desajeitadamente na superfície escura da madeira, a manga do kimono espalhada como um véu. Ela tinha a vaga impressão que a velha diminuía a cada ano que se passava, embora ainda mantivesse a compostura de uma jovem arqueira.

Assim como a anciã, a sala, e tudo ao seu redor, a mulher exalava simplicidade, além de um suave cheiro de banho. Estava usando um kimono branco, presente ganho em algum momento longínquo de sua adolescência. Os cabelos negros e escovados caiam em pesadas mechas por seus ombros e costas. Não conseguiu evitar a careta ao entrar efetivamente no recinto e ser assaltada pela fumaça das lamparinas. Tinha um olfato sensível, e isso era extremamente ruim para alguém que fazia o que ela fazia.

Havia encerrado a pouco seu último e definitivo dia de treinamento, e apesar de já estar recomposta e limpa, ainda podia sentir os nós nos músculos e o cansaço no corpo. Não desejava nada mais do que ir diretamente para casa e desabar no colchão macio, derramar-se como água quente na simplicidade do seu quarto. Dedicara-se demais em terminar de aperfeiçoar sua técnica com tantos¹ e shurikens², o que a levou a permanecer até depois do entardecer em uma das áreas de treinamento, sem sequer notar a passagem do tempo. Calculou rapidamente que já deveria passar em muito das sete horas da noite.

A voz de Kaede-sama a retirou de seus devaneios com um pigarro em tom grave.

- Preste atenção Kagome, o recado é importante. Aquele é Inuyasha, um dos jovens recém-chegados do Sul para treinar conosco. Recebi ordens diretas de Sango esta manhã para encaminhá-lo o quanto antes a você. Ela pensa que, por mais que o histórico indique ser um aluno problemático, já está plenamente qualificada para orientar um pupilo.

E suas sobrancelhas se arquearam levemente, antecipando qualquer tipo de objeção como quem diz 'S_im, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu'_, antes de continuar com a voz mais suave, que fazia subentender uma dramatização intencional ao inicio da frase – Ela deposita sua confiança em você, Higurashi. Leve-o para casa, alimente e perfume o coitado. A partir de agora, tudo o que acontecer ao rapaz será de sua responsabilidade. Tenho certeza que será capaz de transmitir muito bem seus conhecimentos ao novo pupilo.

Kagome estava rija em seu lugar, estupefada. Definitivamente, não era o que esperava receber. Por um momento sua cabeça pareceu rodar, enquanto a nítida sensação de ter levado um pontapé na nuca e o esforço para digerir o que fora informado se cruzavam com a tentativa de entender quais os motivos que explicariam essa loucura repentina.

O fato de Sango, a chefe do Clã dos Taijiya e sua melhor amiga, que nunca apreciara formalidades, ter emitido com tal tom solene a mensagem através da velha Kaede, ex-conselheira do Clã que estava sempre acompanhando o grupo, surpreendeu-a tanto quanto comprovou que a insanidade provavelmente havia arrebatado de forma sorrateira a amiga enquanto dormia.

Com um pequeno sorriso que misturava complacência, bondade e preocupação, Kaede-sama indicou-lhe com a cabeça o rapaz do lado de fora da cabana, de onde só podiam ver a distante silhueta no escuro. Kagome não sabia se seria justo com ela dar-se a liberdade de praguejar rudemente e em voz alta na sua presença e naquele momento, ou se deveria fingir contentar-se em calar e resignar.

Kaede-sama cuidara pessoalmente de Kagome quando esta era ainda uma criança, órfã de pai e mãe, que se vira obrigada por um curto período de tempo a vagar pelos becos onde os mercados informais da cidade efervesciam a procura de comida. Seus pais haviam sido bons Taijiyas, mesmo não pertencendo a uma patente muito alta e não participando dos altos conselhos do Clã. Apesar disso Kaede, à época ainda conselheira, conhecera-os e lamentara profundamente seu falecimento em combate, e soube identificá-la pelas ruas e apiedar-se de seu sofrimento. Encarregou-se da primeira criação da menina antes de passá-la aos cuidados de outros Taijiya. As memórias que guardava da velha eram vagas, mas cheias de uma admiração quase infantil.

- Ah, sim. Sim, obrigada Kaede-sama. Amanhã tratarei melhor do assunto. – Ela murmurou de forma débil e se retirou do aposento, processando em seu interior a ideia de procurar pessoalmente Sango na manhã seguinte. Estava exausta agora, e sua cabeça parecia funcionar a base de manivelas enquanto atravessava a casa abafada com movimentos mais lentos do que o normal.

Entendia que orientar novos pupilos era parte da tarefa designada a cada Taijiya, mas a companheira só poderia estar delirando se já a considerava apta para lidar com jovenzinhos recém-chegados de outras regiões, completamente indisciplinados e eufóricos com a possibilidade de conquistar qualquer instrumento de batalha para sair por aí matando youkais.

Do lado de fora ela permitiu-se suspirar pesadamente por fim, e se encaminhou para onde deveria estar o rapaz.

A uma distancia não muito grande do gramado que circundava o local encontrou-o encostado a uma árvore, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sobrancelhas cerradas, olhos fixos em algum ponto perdido no chão verde e fresco, em uma postura extremamente rígida. Inuyasha levantou o olhar ao vê-la se aproximar e a encarou, grandes orbes dourados brilhando como punhais precisos na meia-luz fornecida pela lua minguante. Kagome perdeu momentaneamente a linha de raciocínio que estava seguindo, sob o escrutínio um tanto raivoso do forasteiro. Ao que parecia, ele não estava mais feliz de estar ali do que ela. Um pequeno momento de hesitação se seguiu.

Sem mais rodeios e sem mais tempo a perder ela grasnou baixo, infeliz, quebrando a camada de gelo que se formava no ar entre os dois corpos e que começaria a pesar em segundos se o silêncio prosseguisse.

- Sou Kagome Higurashi, sua mentora enquanto durar seu treinamento na Vila. Estarei responsável por você a partir de agora, e iniciaremos os trabalhos em dois dias. Hoje a noite poderá se acomodar em minha casa, e amanhã eu vejo o que faço com você.

Ela esperava ser minimamente simpática, mas percebeu que sua voz soou mais forçada do que o planejado. Era impossível não analisá-lo, da mesma forma como ele também parecia estar fazendo consigo. Alto para a idade, cabelos muito longos e negros, um kimono valiosíssimo de pele-de-rato muito pesado para a ocasião, um nariz arrebitado e a boca retorcendo-se em uma linha dura de antipatia. Uma visão nada animadora, e não muito típica naquela região para ser mais exata. O rapaz não desviou o olhar do seu enquanto soltou alguma coisa parecida com um suspiro, e a seguiu pela Vila do Clã dos Taijiya.

Vila era uma designação um tanto modesta: O local havia crescido mais do que os limites dos Portões Exteriores que guardavam as entradas do território. O pequeno vilarejo onde a menina crescera agora se estendia imenso sobre as escarpas da montanha e sobre o vale mais abaixo. Muita gente fora atraída dos quatro cantos pelo treinamento dos Taijiya, que se tornou famoso por sua rigidez e seletividade. Muitos outros buscavam apenas serviços de proteção, que a principio sustentavam o Clã e a comunidade de forma geral.

Com o crescimento da Vila comércios dos mais variados e outras atividades foram se estabelecendo colina abaixo. Quanto mais alto subisse a montanha, mais antigas eram as construções, mais antiga era a memória, mais antigas as tradições, mais metodicamente as áreas eram organizadas, por insistência da atuação dos Taijiya. Suas casas ficavam todas agrupadas, perto dos locais de treinamento e da Pequena Feira, no topo da montanha, desproporcionalmente distantes da maioria das casas dos outros moradores que se espraiavam para baixo como os sedimentos depositados no mar pela foz de um rio.

A ligação entre as áreas de treinamento, a casa dos Taijiya e os pontos estratégicos da Vila - como os portões do muro interior e a pequena passagem do córrego local, do qual dependia o funcionamento da cidade - eram facilitadas por largas ruas de terra batida, retas e objetivas, que desciam a toda velocidade pelas encostas e por fim encontravam-se no fundo do vale adiante.

Eles deram a volta por um dos galpões de treinamento, caminhando devagar e distantes um do outro. A moça sentia-se estranhamente sozinha, e o silencio pesava e feria como ferro em brasa. O menino exalava uma hostilidade fria, uma reclusão estranhamente deslocada, e não abrira a boca até o momento. Pelo canto de olho ela constatou que ele mal a olhava, ou à cidade ao seu redor. Avançaram um pouco mais abaixo da escarpa, próximos a única das entradas da Vila que estava diretamente conectada à casa dos Taijyia e os ligava às densas florestas ainda mais acima da montanha.

Kagome guiou-o até sua cabana de pedra, forneceu-o roupas limpas e apropriadas para o treinamento dos dias seguintes e indicou seu quarto, o único vago dos pequenos cômodos da casa simples. Sentia-se flutuar, descolada da própria mente, e não sabia se isso era fruto da exaustão ou um mero tilt causado pelo assombro ainda latente. O pupilo apenas agradeceu secamente ao final, ou ao menos era isso que poderia se inferir de seu "Keh!" desdenhoso, ao pegar as roupas e sumir atrás da porta mantendo o olhar intimidador.

Ela poderia jurar que o rapaz transmitia algo diferente dos outros jovens que vinham treinar. Não havia um único gesto empolgado, curioso, amigável, ingênuo e irritante por parte dele. Ele a estava deixando irritada de fato, no final das contas, mas não pelos mesmos motivos que os outros recém-chegados. Sentia-se estranhamente desconfortável com sua presença principalmente porque tinha a forte impressão de que o menino poderia rosnar para ela a qualquer momento. Talvez Sango mudasse de ideia no dia seguinte e concordasse que seria melhor esperar mais um tempo até entregar um dos cargos de mentora para Kagome.

Suspirando, agarrada a essa esperança e ao conforto de deitar os músculos doloridos e a cabeça latejante ao travesseiro, a menina adormeceu rapidamente.

. . .

Nem ao menos o dia havia terminado de raiar Kagome já se punha de pé. Hoje já não havia mais treinos, o que a perturbava levemente, e isso significava que nenhum traço da rotina intensa de trabalho se faria necessária por enquanto.

O que a perturbava ainda mais.

Era incrível crer que poderia dormir por mais tempo, demorar-se um pouco mais ao se arrumar, tomar suas horas com alguma atividade corriqueira, lazeres, caprichos, qualquer coisa que viesse a mente. A simples menção a fazia estremecer. O dia seria um perfeito hiato, e ela sempre tivera dificuldade em preencher essas lacunas. A manhã quente se coloria sem pressa enquanto ela se espreguiçava e lavava seu rosto no cômodo anexo ao quarto, usado para a higiene corriqueira.

Olhou-se no espelho por um momento. Estava pingando, e duas olheiras tímidas insistiam em agarrar-lhe na pele. De forma vaga o cansaço que sentira na noite anterior retornou às suas pálpebras e ela-

_Oh, não. _

_O garoto._

A lembrança transpassou sua cabeça como um raio. Enxugou-se rapidamente e vestiu o mesmo kimono branco da noite anterior. Passando a correr pelos cômodos que a separavam de seu pupilo, Kagome quase derrubou os pequenos objetos que inutilmente havia arrumado na estante da sala, últimos remanescentes de sua herança e das memórias de uma vida passada com os pais da qual ela não se recordava bem.

Com os punhos fechados e a respiração entrecortada, Kagome socou-se mentalmente. Não deveria estar tão nervosa com o fato de ter que treinar um novo Taijiya. _Não deveria estar tão nervosa com sua presença, _ela pensou enquanto batia levemente à porta do quarto de seu hóspede.

* * *

**¹** Tantos: Adagas japonesas.

**²** Shurikens: Estrelas ninja.

**Notas:** Ficou pequeno esse primeiro capítulo, né? POR FAVOR, comuniquem-se comigo, preciso muito de um feedback.


	2. Chapter II

**Notas:** Quem diria que eu chegaria até aqui, heim. Segundo capítulo. Tudo bem, calma, sem hiperventilar agora.

Lembrem-se gente, review é: _amor_. Espero que gostem, mas se não gostarem vale reclamar também. Até agora a história está bem light mesmo, mas isso vai mudar daqui algum tempo. Novamente não sei quando terei tempo de atualizá-la, mas não pretendo abandonar tão cedo a história, agora que eu tive a coragem de começar. E sim, sempre que for preciso coloco um glossariozinho ao final dos capítulos. Mas se eu esquecer de alguma coisa eu posto no seguinte, enfim.

Quanto às duas criaturinhas lindas que encheram meu coração de alegria com as primeiras reviews (FernandaFas e Nivinnie), muito obrigado _mesmo_. Eu acho que respondi as duas, mas como não sei usar muito bem isso aqui ainda não tenho certeza se a resposta foi enviada mesmo. Anyway, vocês são umas fofas! 3

* * *

**You're such a beautiful lie**

**por CoquilleD'or**

Capítulo II

. . .

- Mas, Sango-chan¹, você não pode estar completamente decidida sobre isto! Não lhe parece melho-

- Estou mais do que certa da minha escolha, Kagome. Não vou voltar atrás em sua nomeação.

Os olhos fitaram-se diretamente, acima do silêncio quase palpável em suspensão - como as pequenas gotas d'água de um nevoeiro intenso - antes de se separarem com uma lentidão comedida. As duas mulheres estancaram abruptamente em meio ao jardim de inverno localizado nos fundos do pequeno palacete dos chefes Taijiya². Um local encantador que sempre atraíra a atenção de Kagome desde a mais tenra idade.

Para ser mais exata, desde que se entendia enquanto um ser vivente a garota já se lembrava de frequentar o local. Em suas primeiras memórias ela estava sempre a acompanhar Sango e seu irmão mais novo, Kohaku, quando se encontravam com outras crianças para buscar qualquer espécie de diversão pela Vila, ou mesmo quando cada um deles iniciou seu treinamento – Sango primeiro, Kagome em seguida e Kohaku por último.

A amizade se desenvolveu por mais que o pai de Sango achasse, por algum motivo desconhecido para ambas, que a menina não era exatamente uma boa influência para a filha. Já nesta época Kaede-sama havia deixado Kagome aos cuidados de outros taijiya, e o contato com as crianças do Clã era cotidiano. Não demorava muito até todos os futuros companheiros de combate se conhecerem, e às suas respectivas famílias.

O jardim estava mais florido do que de costume. Pequenos botões amarelos e vermelhos desabrochavam por toda parte graças à entrada do verão, formando um quadro encantador. O sol brilhava alto acima de suas cabeças, mas o calor era amenizado pela brisa leve e morna que soprava sem cessar. Sem duvida seria uma ótima ocasião para realizar uma visita e um passeio, se o assunto a se tratar não fosse tão delicado.

Kagome sentia-se sempre desconfortável no momento em que adentrava as portas do palacete. A casa era bem maior do que a de um taijiya comum deveria ser, e mais luxuosa. Com o tempo e a maturidade ela forçou-se a não mais encarar o local apenas como a moradia de sua amiga, e o palacete começou a delinear-se como uma espécie de centro de operações do Clã.

A movimentação que se dava por dentro das portas era sutil para quem não a conhecesse de dentro, mas ainda assim intensa até mesmo aos olhos dos moradores comuns da Vila. Mensageiros, contadores, mercadores, camponeses, taijiyas, todos passavam por ali em algum momento para resolverem assuntos sisudos, e era exatamente isso que deixava a menina desconfortável.

Apesar da suntuosidade do local, se comparado às outras casas que ela conhecera, este estava sempre inundada com um burburinho inaudível e sisudo, vindo de assuntos sérios e pessoas carrancudas. E desde que a mãe de Sango adoecera gravemente e seu pai reservava seus últimos esforços de velho para cuidar de sua esposa, a menina passara a assumir mais e mais as tarefas de chefiar o Clã.

Neste dia em especial parecia um pouco perturbada. Por detrás de seus cílios grossos, olhos acastanhados e das madeixas escuras e grandiosas que escorriam pelas costas de seu kimono esverdeado, Kagome podia sentir o tremor irregular de sua tempora e seus pesados suspiros.

Kohaku estava na entrada do jardim, sentado na varanda do palacete brincando serenamente com Kirara. A neko youkai³ que Sango criara miava alegremente sob os carinhos recebidos. A princípio havia sido motivo de suspeita e pequenas discussões no grupo o fato de que a gata seguia Sango para todos os lados, desde quando a achara na floresta alta, localizada acima da montanha e da vila.

Apenas depois de muita insistência da criança a guarda fora permitida. Sango criara então, com o tempo, uma forma de treinar o youkai, sem domestica-lo de toda forma. Kirara tornara-se extremamente útil nos treinamentos dos taijiya e nas excursões que levavam o grupo a deixar a Vila e viajar pelos quatro cantos do Japão, à caça de outros youkais.

A partir de então youkais como ela, de pequeno porte, e aqueles que se mostrassem pacíficos a convivência com humanos eram permitidos nos limites da Vila, embora a ocorrência não fosse tão comum.

Kagome manteve o olhar longe do escrutínio da colega, e demorou-se a divagar enquanto acompanhava a cena afetuosa. Kohaku era um ótimo menino, e ela o estimava com uma afeição inexplicável. Estava crescendo e se tornando um ótimo taijiya, apesar de ser ainda um adolescente com metade de sua idade, gentil e cheio de inseguranças. Não demoraria muito até assumir plenamente suas responsabilidades como herdeiro do clã, junto de sua irmã.

Ao perceber que a menina o mirava, Kohaku acenou discretamente, abrindo um sorriso que poderia comparar-se ao sol em tamanho.

- Kagome-chan, olhe para mim. – A voz de Sango interrompeu seus devaneios, cortou a tensão no ar fazendo-a estilhaçar-se aos seus pés de maneira ensurdecedora. Ainda assim, sua voz estava suave e ela pousava de forma gentil uma mão em cima do ombro da amiga.

- Você vai se sair bem, acredite. É preciso que seja assim. Não estamos com muitos taijiyas disponíveis para esse tipo de atividade, e precisamos treinar novos exterminadores urgentemente. Você não sabe o que tem chegado aos meus ouvidos... Rumores de que as coisas não estão indo bem para além das fronteiras. Os youkais estão se tornando mais atrevidos, saqueando terras, matando gente. _Mais_ gente do que costumam matar. Estão subindo pelo Sul, hordas de youkais, arrasando o que encontram pelo caminho... E se chegarem até o limite do tratado, não sei o que pode acontecer.

Suspirou, e retirou o peso do ombro da menina.

- Bom, não preciso ficar me alongando muito. Não devo te incomodar com esses assuntos, enquanto eles ainda são problemas exclusivos dos líderes do Clã. Não passam de boatos, sim. Ainda temos que verificar o que realmente está acontecendo. – Com um sorriso letárgico e amarelado de quem escondia o mundo por detrás dos olhos, e nada disposta a continuar com a conversa, Sango abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a testa, pondo um fim a qualquer esperança que Kagome poderia ter de convencê-la.

Como Sango conseguia ser sempre assim? Andava sempre atarefada e ultimamente aparentava estar mais cansada do que o comum, com bolsas arroxeadas formando-se embaixo de seus olhos, e era obrigada a desenvolver uma firmeza e aspereza nas decisões que não eram comuns a ela. Mas nunca demonstrava impaciência com seus companheiros, ou má-vontade. Recebia-os e sentenciava o que melhor deveria ser executado, por mais que isso os contrariasse, com uma delicadeza e maneiras tão gentis que ainda conseguia alquebrá-los.

Exatamente como uma mãe bondosa.

Mesmo, e apesar da delicadeza da amiga, Kagome choramingou baixinho e internamente. Definitivamente _não_ estava preparada para aquilo.

A lembrança do aprendiz inundou sua cabeça fazendo com que um nó se formasse em sua garganta com uma velocidade assustadora. Não o havia encontrado pela manhã. Batera suavemente com os punhos cerrados na porta do quarto até que estivessem doloridos. Sem pensar muito no que fazia arriscou-se a entrar, mas o cômodo estava tão vazio e arrumado como ela o deixara a dias atrás.

As roupas dadas em cortesia ao garoto, para o treinamento nos dias que se seguiriam estavam ainda impecavelmente dobradas sobre o colchão e não havia vestígios de seu paradeiro. Era como se ele não houvesse dormido ali. Ou melhor, era como se ele mal houvesse passado pelo local.

Isso fez com que pequenos alfinetes de irritação lhe cutucassem as costelas. _Ora, mas que diabos esse garoto pensa que está fazendo?_ Ela até maquinara uma forma de desenvolver a convivência com o rapaz no tempo que levou a caminhada até a casa de Sango, o que aparentemente iria exigir um pouco de esforço dos dois lados, mas era impossível sequer pensar em um inicio de socialização com alguém que não fazia questão de sua presença.

A ideia original envolvia mostrar-lhe um pouco da Vila, das áreas de treinamento, apresentar-lhe os lideres do Clã e outros taijiya – agora seus companheiros de luta, e quem sabe até levá-lo para além dos limites dos muros exteriores, se a coisa toda corresse bem. Ao que parecia, ela não deveria criar muitas expectativas acerca de seu interesse.

Ela havia estremecido um pouco, ainda ao olhar para as roupas arrumadas na cama, pensando na possível e provável dificuldade que seria treiná-lo.

- Tudo bem. Eu desisto de tentar dissuadi-la, não ficarei insistindo neste assunto. Só lembre-se que está me pedindo para fazer o impossível, e isso não é justo comigo. - Kagome pontuou, rígida. Então abriu seu melhor sorriso esgotado para a amiga, esperando com o gesto mostrar reconciliação, ainda que em meio à insatisfação. Com uma sacudidela de cabelos, afastou a ideia de compartilhar com a menina a preocupação quanto ao treinamento daquele pupilo em específico. Aparentemente ela já tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar.

- Sinto muito Kagome-chan. Não posso te pedir o contrário. – Sango sorriu franca e informalmente, e seu olhar reforçava de forma clara o pedido de desculpas. – Almoça conosco hoje?

- Hai⁴, Sango-chan. Porque não?

O almoço estendeu a estadia da menina no palacete por mais tempo do que ela imaginara. Conversaram amenidades, descansaram sobre as almofadas da sala perfumada com incenso. A tarde saíram com Kohaku para olhar a Pequena Feira e o que poderia ser comprado para os próximos dias. Há muito tempo Kagome não diminuía o ritmo de seu passo como dessa maneira. Ao longo do dia tanto ela quando Sango já haviam adotado uma postura relaxada, e esquecido do assunto.

Ao sair da feira, Kagome despediu-se dos irmãos com um aceno espirituoso, e tomou o caminho de casa bem-humorada. Estava ladeando uma das ruazinhas da Vila, cercada ou por casas de taijiyas ou por estabelecimentos simples como pequenas mercearias quando escutou uma risada familiar a sua frente, que soava como pequenos sinos retinindo, e levantou os olhos surpresa.

- Konnichi wa⁵, Kagome-chan! Espere um minuto, voltarei com você!

Saindo de uma das mercearias, acompanhada por outro taijiya, Rin acenava alegremente. Usava um kimono colorido que se assentava bem ao seu corpo, os cabelos longos e da cor de mogno amarrados com fitas igualmente coloridas, que balançavam suavemente na brisa morna do fim de tarde.

A menina piscou um dos olhos para Kagome, com ar divertido, enquanto virava-se para seu acompanhante e enlaçava sua cintura, despejando uma chuva de beijos açucarados pelo seu rosto. Em pouco tempo já havia o dispensado, com um sorriso arrasador e promessas de encontra-lo nos dias – ou noites – seguintes.

Juntou-se então a menina, apoiando-se em um de seus braços enquanto continuavam a andar pela ruela, a caminho de casa.

Rin cheirava a lavanda, e estava especialmente irrequieta naquele dia, Kagome podia sentir ao longe. Passara muito tempo com a garota para perceber o que se ambientava em sua cabeça com antecipação. Rin era sua mestra, uma das melhores taijiyas que Kagome já conhecera, veterana na caça de youkais.

Apesar de ser mais velha do que ela, Rin tinha o espírito agudo de uma criança hiperativa, curiosa e bondosa. Não havia ninguém melhor do que Rin no manuseio de armas leves, e ela lhe ensinara tudo que podia.

Havia dividido seu treinamento até certo ponto com Kaede, que assumira as aulas de arco-e-flecha de Kagome quando esta demonstrara um talento natural em lidar com longas distancias. Graças a elas Kagome era agora considerada uma das melhores arqueiras da Vila. Melhor até do que Kikyou.

O tagarelar de Rin chamou sua atenção quando já se aproximavam de sua casa. Ela parecia entretida com seus casos amorosos, e Kagome opinava no que achava pertinente. Ela sempre pedia seus conselhos, no final das contas. Não que fosse muito experiente, mas alguém devia colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da menina.

- Rin, tenha cuidado para não iludir o rapaz. E o contrário é válido também. Oh, sim, você espera que eu acredite que nunca pretende se apaixonar? E desde quando acha que eu te conheço?

A menina sorriu nervosamente, levantando as sobrancelhas como quem estivesse assombrada com o que foi dito. Kagome riu em retorno, beijando-lhe uma bochecha antes de entrar em casa e deixá-la seguir seu caminho até sua própria cabana.

Acabara de anoitecer, e nas janelas que abriam para oeste ainda se podiam avistar os últimos raios alaranjados desaparecendo no horizonte. Kagome deixou os pacotes que carregava com suprimentos nos pequenos jarros de barro que se encontravam a um canto da sala, e considerou por um momento acender fogo no local. Mas o dia encontrava-se tão agradavelmente quente que ela logo desistiu da ideia. Trocou-se e sentou-se no chão do cômodo principal.

Suicidando-se mentalmente, ela decidiu esperá-lo.

E o tempo parecia escorrer como uma gosma fria pela sua nuca, arrepiando-a mesmo que fizesse calor.

* * *

**¹** -chan: Sufixo utilizado para o sexo feminino como um indicativo de carinho e informalidade. Quando é para o sexo masculino, utiliza-se -kun. Quando se refere ao tratamento formal de pessoas com uma posição de alta importância, utiliza-se -sama.

**²** Taijiya: Exterminadores de Youkais. Acho que me esqueci de colocar essa e outras traduções no capítulo anterior.

**³** Youkai: Criaturas sobrenaturais do folclore japonês. Neko youkai refere-se a um youkai com aspectos de gato.

**⁴** Hai: Expressão japonesa que significa "Sim".

**⁵** Konnichi wa: Boa tarde.


End file.
